With Only Good Intentions
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara and Lena decide to have some 'fun' with a phone camera. Only for their relationship to be outed to the General Public. Will Supergirls identity be exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Kara giggled..

She'd gotten home late from patrol to find Lena all rolled up like a burrito in their bedroom. She couldn't stop smiling at how cute and squishy her girlfriend looked. Quickly she whipped out her phone knowing she needed to capture this moment forever. Lena could be far too adorable for her own good when she wanted to be, She was making cute noises as she snuggled into the quilt making Kara all gooey on the inside. Recording.. she slowly snuck her way over to the bed trying not to disturb her partner until she had the phone pointed at Lena's face.. one eye popped open suddenly, Kara jumped. A smirk plastering Lena until she leapt over to straddle Kara who squeaked and giggled in surprise.

"What gave me away babe?" Kara squealed

Lena laughed "oh I don't know, just the mysterious giggling from the corner of the room most likely."

Kara huffed blowing hair out of her face pretending to pout. Until she looked up, eyes twinkling as she saw Lena with the phone in her hands looking down upon her. She bit her lip, debating her next move until she felt soft lips meet hers, they kissed delicately.. lingering a little before Lena pulled back and interlaced her other hand above Kara's head.

"So.."

.."So" Lena continued .. "I was thinking we could finish where we left off this morning" voice muffled as she started plastering kisses down Kara's neck and chest. "I couldn't get you out of my mind all day.. it was very .. _distracting_."

Kara hummed in amusement, eyes glinting mischievously. "Why don't we change that then?" she paused lips quirking .. "Can't have you all hot and bothered in your office with nothing to help satisfy your cravings now can we?" Glancing at the phone she snatched it back as she flipped them over pushing herself further into Lena eliciting a moan.

Lena's head fell back, breathing heavily as Kara started nip at her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Lena placed a hand across Kara's sternum to stop her. Concerned Kara lifted her head but Lena smiled and gently brushed her fingers across her cheek to reassure her. Placing their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes Lena whispered "I want to taste you." Kara's pupils dilated wide, lust filling her features upon hearing those words. She choked out "But i thought it was your turn first…" Lena chuckled shaking her head "Later."

With that Kara nodded before moving to stand up, taking a step back Lena watched with the phone in hand as Kara unclasped her cape…gradually removing her suit piece by piece. It was clear that she was purposely teasing Lena, her hands moving seductively as she brushed every inch of skin. Finally she started lowering her tights across the muscles of her thighs until she was stood in only her underwear then lowering that too. She sat herself onto Lena's leg and started grinding down gasping at the sensations of feeling Lena's bare skin underneath her core. She started to move carefully upwards until she was straddling Lena's face and took the phone from her partners hand and zoomed in on her thighs wrapped around Lena's head.

Bracing one hand on the wall, holding the phone up with the other Kara moved her centre in line with Lena's mouth. Lena dipped her tongue experimentally, hearing the sharp intake from Kara as she swiped through her folds. Grinning she started lapping and sucking at her clit working her up before she would slow down exploring and teasing her relentlessly never letting her get too close to the edge. Kara was magnificent, moaning and whimpering at the sensations that Lena was creating. Watching Kara's eyes scrunched, mouth parted Lena moved a hand upwards to palm her breast, which made Kara squirm and cry out. Pleased at the responses she decided to give Kara exactly what she needed. She circled her entrance before pushing her tongue inside, Kara was trembling. She took note before deciding to take the phone from her, Lena placed it on the pillow beside her capturing a full view of the blonde above as she started to buck her hips into Lena's mouth. Together they created a rhythm back and fourth, before long Kara was tensing and fluttering around her tongue. Lena's name was being dragged from Kara's lips in quick succession until one last pinch of her clit sent her crashing through her orgasm hard, arousal spilling into Lena's mouth, as she continued lapping it up happily.

Coming down her legs where quivering, her whole body sensitive as she rocked through aftershocks from how intense the orgasm had been. Gathering herself she moved to straddle Lena's hips tucking her face into the hollow of Lena's neck muttering "mmm, that felt sooo good." Moving to lie on their sides facing each other they kissed passionately, Kara whimpering at the taste of herself on Lena. Legs intertwined, they parted gasping for air looking up at each other before dropping their heads back onto the pillows beneath. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kara was tracing shapes onto Lena's skin with the pads of her fingers.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." Kara sighed

Quizzically Lena braced her head on her hand looking lovingly at Kara before squeezing her side. "What do you mean?"

Glancing down Kara swallowed "I-I spent so long hiding who I was, never allowing myself to get close to people. I've always struggled to hide my powers especially when I was intimate with someone, it's nice to finally be able to just let go, it's hard to believe sometimes that this is happening, that I'm allowed to have this."

There was a pause…  
"I love you…" Lena blurted

Kara's eyes widened, tears welling up.

"I love you too" Kara gasped before pulling herself up, moving her hand up the nape of Lena's neck snaking her finger through Lena's hair and using her other hand to push her hips forward until they where flushed together panting. They started moving together against each other, lips interlocking as they poured all their feelings into the kiss...trying to express the intensity of their emotions they felt for one another. They both came together, arching into each other before falling down onto the bed spent and sweaty.

It was only then that Lena remembered the phone….

Sitting up she sprawled over and picked it up, realising it was still recording she turned it off. They looked at each other and laughed "well at least now you've got something to remember me by whenever your at the office and I'm busy Supering". Kara grinned smugly.

"I get the feeling you want me too, Supergirl." She drawled "I think you like the idea of me sneaking a hand down my skirt when no one is around." Eyebrows cocked.

"Mmm yeaaa, I like the idea of hearing your heart speed up as you call for me ..teasing me when I'm halfway across the city….i like knowing your thinking of me." Kara blushed

"Daring ..who knew you liked to listen." Lena husked smugly eyes glinting…she knew what she'd be doing on Monday.

The next time they decided to use the phone Kara had come home after a battle her adrenaline pumping. The first video had worked so well that Lena had wanted to capture Kara's more primal nature for her own personal use.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Kara was wearing her Super suit again only this time it was torn through her abdomen ripped and bloodied. Her hair and face dusted with soot, chest heaving, eyes dark.

Lena sat against the headboard filming her, deciding to work her up some more "tell me ..what does the girl of steel fantasise about, what makes you all wet in that suit…do you like to play with yourself?"

Kara growled biting out a response "I like to think about how I'd hold you down, take you. Hear you beg me to let you cum. It makes me wet when I hear you panting calling out for me all of those times in your office when I've been across the city" … lowering her head further devilish smile on her lips "there have been a few close calls.. I've been so sensitive even brushing my thighs together as I walked sometimes almost made me come undone…you know how hard it is to continue talking to members of the public when I can hear your skin slapping in my ears…how I managed to keep a straight face I'll never know." She smirked.

Lena had started touching herself as she talked, Kara just stood their drinking her in, wetness dripping down her thigh. "Take me then, Supergirl" Lena drawled glancing over.

Kara licked her lips and pounced. Pulling Lena forward and pinning her tightly to the bed, pushing her centre against Lena's abdomen, her skirt riding up. Lena could feel Kara's wetness soaking through the panties she wore underneath. "Your so wet.."

All Kara could do was thrust her tongue down Lena's throat, she was too aroused to keep on talking..they both knew it wouldn't take long. Kara moved her hand down until she was underneath fabric at her centre she tore it off and proceeded to shove two fingers deeply into Lena. She cried at the sudden intrusion gasping for air.

The phone had been set at the side of the bed recording the entire thing. Kara moved herself so she was knelt between Lena's legs bracing herself so she could thrust easier using her body as leverage. "Mm are you close Lena, are you going to cum on my hand?"

"Y-yess I'm so closeee, oh god" Lena was already arching

"Come for me" Kara said sternly twisting her fingers so she could hit the right spot.

Lena came loudly, seeing stars.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later, putting her arms around Kara who was lying next to her. She was still in her Supersuit so Lena decided to take full advantage of the short skirt knowing just how wet Kara had been for her..snaking her arm around she started caressing her abs, reaching down until she was cupping her through the suit. She quickly moved the fabric to the side and slid her fingers down through her wetness, getting worked up again at how slick she felt. Kara nuzzled her head into the pillow, covering her face with her arm as she lay with her back flush against Lena's breasts breathing hard. Lena suckled on her ear, muttering dirty language as she caressed her core.

Kara was squirming now, sweating and completely swollen. Heat was radiating off her in droves and she was having trouble keeping still. Lena's movements where overwhelming her senses, she could feel every touch, every prickle of her skin. She could smell Lena's arousal overloading her nose, it was just too good.

"You smell so fucking hottt, Oh Rao Lena!" As soon as Lena grazed her clit she was done for bucking into her hand as she trembled right through her orgasm and into a second one. Lena's hand never gave up as she kept up her movements until Kara was groaning baring down into the pillow. Lena could tell she could extend this out further so thrust into her until Kara's whole body wracked through aftershocks, jolts of electricity stirring her straight into a third orgasm. Kara groaned low and loud as she felt her arousal squirting covering both of their legs. Just that feeling alone had made Lena come undone too as she rolled her hips against Kara's backside.

"Wow" Kara sighed

"That looked, you looked incredible…have you ..before?" Lena inquired

Shaking her head Kara glanced over shyly "No that was the first time that's happened…it was super intense probably the best orgasm I've ever had"

Lena smirked, proud look on her face.. "Super indeed." With that she turned to stop recording and placed the phone back onto the bedside table as they snuggled until they had both drifted off.

Three weeks later back at Catco the bullpen was in total chaos, you could hear Cat Grant frantically shouting throughout the building for her latest assistant "Miss Tessmacher!" Less than a minute later the mousy assistant came stumbling in, too afraid to look her boss in the eyes, "Y-yess Miss Grant?" Cat stood up violently from her desk she turned, her assistant squeaked taking a step back uncertainty glazing over her eyes. "Look..Bess was it?!" She paused. "I need you to tell that photography fool Olsen to contact Supergirl _immediately_ otherwise this whole goddam media empire will be in smitherines before I can say chop chop!" With that she clapped her hands shooing her away and her assistant bolted almost hitting the glass door on the way out.

Kara was out patrolling the city when she got the call ..James had told her Cat was on the warpath and needed to see her with upmost urgency. Kara was confused.. wondering what could've happened for Cat to be so frantic and so she glided over landing on the balcony with a swish of her cape. Cat looked up, she was at her desk papers strewn all over the counter before she grabbed a few and made her way outside to stand next to Supergirl facing her against the railings.

"Miss Grant, I heard you needed to see me?" Kara said standing with her arms at her sides.

"Quite Supergirl.. I'm afraid I've got some disturbing news, you may want to sit down.." gesturing to the couch.

As they both sat down Kara pushed "what is this about Miss Grant, your starting to worry me."

"As you should be." Cat sighed and reached for the documents.

As soon as Kara saw them she blanched…blushing furiously.

"No no no noooo.." she got up and started pacing. Flicking through them she looked at the pages she was holding…photographs.. more specifically screenshots taken from the videos on Lena's phone.

"He said he has the footage and with that… _proof_ I'm inclined to believe him. I received an email 40 minutes ago telling me he was going to publish it in under an hour ..we haven't got long to get on top of this ..does Lena know she's been hacked?" Cat said sternly.

"I ah I ..no I don't think she does, she would've told me." Kara stuttered voice shaken. Her brow furrowed "Does he have both?"

Cat looked up sharply "There's more?"

Kara looked to her feet shuffling, before putting a hand to her forehead…sighing "ah er y-yes I there's two of them" Kara squirming under Cats gaze.

Cat softened realising she shouldn't be blaming Kara for this, no one should have to endure such a breach of privacy. She tapped the seat next to her gesturing for the girl to sit down before she ended up collapsing from embarrassment.

Kara sat, hands trembling. "I can't believe, I can't uh Lena's always so careful with her tech, how did he even manage to hack her in the first place." Bent over face in her hands "Oh Rao what am I going to do?! This is sooooo embarrassing!"

Cat lifted her chin up "There's no way you'll have time to track them down in order to stop this so your going to have to get over to LCorp and tell her so she can get her lawyers and PR team on it pronto."

"I'll make a statement in your favour, urging the public not to think anything less of you, I'll make sure they know the only person in the wrong is the hacker who took this." Cat placed a hand reassuringly on the Supers knee. "You might want to think about an exclusive on your relationship, it might look better if the public hears your side of the story…it'd make it look more 'loving relationship' and less sordid affair."

Kara huffed "ha …funny, it's not some sleezy affair we love each other."

Cat smiled brightly "Well then I'm at happy for the two of you, now chop chop no time to loose" patting the hand she had on Kara's knee.

Kara got up and walked briskly to the rail, she turned to Cat "Thank you for warning me a-and for not judging.." before Cat had time to respond she'd already jumped.

Texting mid air asking Alex to alert the DEO so they could scramble and scrub as much as possible or at least figure out who stole the videos. _I'm gonna have so much explaining to do…Alex is going to kill me, that's if J'onn doesn't get to me first_.

Reaching LCorp she sped through the balcony doors, coming to an abrupt halt at her desk. Lena smirked "Don't tell me you've missed me already.." she swivelled her chair around to look at Kara eyes widening "What's wrong?" She got up from her chair quickly placing her hands on Kara's arms looking her up and down for injuries.

Kara burst into tears, Lena cradled her..Kara's head on her shoulder.

Spluttering she reached into her boot and handed over the photos "I I don't kn..ah uh Lee" Kara was hyperventilating, she couldn't get her words out.

"Kara you need to breathe, follow me look" Lena placed Kara's hand on her chest "in, out, in, out…there you go it's okay."

As Kara managed to calm down Lena took the opportunity to look at what Kara had handed her, she was dumbfounded and furious.

"Jess!" She barked

Jess came running in halting as soon as she caught sight of the blubbering superhero. Stiffly she turned to Lena "Miss Luthor?"

"Get my lawyers and PR team down here now expect the tv stations to be blowing up any minute, also post more guards in the lobby here at LCorp. Make sure to hire another set to follow me home this evening..no one else is allowed up here unless they have express permission..thank you."

Jess nodded about to turn back before she questioned "Is it something I should know about Miss Luthor, if I know It might make the situation easier to navigate…"

Lena sighed it wasn't like her assistant wasn't going to find out soon enough anyway..reluctantly she handed her the photos. Gaping Jess froze looking at the photos before glancing back between her boss and Supergirl understanding etched on her face. Without a word she nodded and walked out preparing for the long day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the video hit the news paparazzi where swarming below. Thankfully Kara's secret identity hadn't been discovered yet, Lena had made sure to transcribe the footage herself to make sure she hadn't mentioned Kara's name during their nights of passion like she usually would…they were lucky. The first video was revealing as to the nature of how serious their relationship was and Kara had talked a little about her past intimate relations but generally it felt loving and sweet clear to anyone watching that they where very much in love. The second one had been more of an issue, it was fiery and passionate…intense. It revealed way too much personal detail for Lena's liking.. _not that she'd ever want that out there to begin with_. She also didn't like the fact that their adult fantasies and some other _intimately explicit things_ had now become public knowledge to be mocked and analysed. Lena didn't care about herself, she was so used to being criticised by the media and shown as the 'evil Luthor, the cold Luthor, the untrustworthy Luthor' and even when she was in college 'the party girl Luthor' …this wouldn't be so shocking for her image.

Supergirl was however National Cities golden girl and _that_ was why it needed to be handled with care. Lena knew how private Kara was about such things, it'd taken Lena a few months before she was able to get Kara to fully open up to her and she knew the potential of how devastating this could be for her partner.

Blurred out images were circulating on the news along with audio clips of them talking. The two uncensored videos where going viral online, Lena was pressing her lawyers to try and take legal action against anyone who decided to publish them.

Kara was sat on the LCorp couch watching everything unfold.. Completely lost in her own thoughts. The representatives seemed apprehensive as they repeatedly looked over, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance, eyes puffy with crying. They where all a little saddened by that, none of them had ever seen anything other than the 'cheery character' she represented on tv it was difficult to see her look so defeated.

Alex and Winn had been monitoring the situation from the DEO, keeping an eye online for anyone mentioning 'Kara' and 'Supergirl' together. Winn had also been investigating the hack with help from LCorp trying to figure out who was behind it, but he figured that it'd probably take a few days before they had enough leads to go on. J'onn informed Kara that she should step down from Super duties until all of this calmed down ..Kara reluctantly agreed.

Cat proceeded to call Lena's office to speak to them about an exclusive, discussing it with her team they all decided that it would be in their best interests to announce the relationship officially instead of continuing to try and keep it out of the spotlight. Cat had mentioned the public might think that they where trying to deceive them if they had stayed quiet any longer and _that_ would certainly look far worse for the _Super brand_. _But_ if they played their cards right as soon as Catco released the exclusive, paparazzi would eventually loose interest and within a few weeks the buzz should've worn down enough that they'd become National Cities new 'it' couple.

Problem was it meant Kara couldn't go back to her human identity for the foreseeable future, at least until the paparazzi stopped hounding them. It was too risky meeting Lena as Kara Danvers when she was continuously being watched and followed. They also couldn't spend time apart and wait it out because it would look too strange for them not to be seen together if they where now telling the public that they where serious. Lena had decided Kara would move into her penthouse, just for a few weeks until everything had settled down. Much to Kara's dismay and countless objections Lena had then proceeded to order a whole new wardrobe claiming it was a necessity if she was ever spotted. She couldn't be wearing her classic Kara Danvers cardigans as Supergirl now could she?!

Cat had talked to Lena privately asking permission to watch the tapes as to get a better understanding on what exactly they where dealing with. Knowing Kara would be mortified she thought it best to talk to Lena on the down low. Confronting Kara would only make her uncomfortable at work. Cat didn't particularly want to see it but as the queen of all media it was a necessary evil, she also didn't want to betray Kara's and Lena's trust by watching it without consent. The youngest Luthor was glad Cat had come to her knowing full well she needed to be able to spin the story as two lovebirds that happen to share a bed... she couldn't do that without seeing the full picture. Thankful to Cat for having the foresight to come to her with this particular request because Kara would likely never be able to look at her mentor in the face again knowing Cat had seen it… _it's best for her to assume she probably has but ultimately stay in the dark_.

Frosting the glass windows in her office Cat locked the door. She didn't particularly care about what she was doing but she wasn't about to be caught watching sex tapes in front of her employees. Slipping headphones on, she took out her notepad pressing play. Taking notes she couldn't help but find the young couple endearing, she knew exactly what young love felt like and this was certainly it. They where cute and completely smitten it was obvious they were meant to be together.

Admittedly she couldn't help but stare at Kara's abs, it was apparent from the suit the girl had a nice body but on this she looked like a freaking marble statue... _those cardigans such a waste_. She was also surprised at the position they where in, she'd never taken Kara as the type to be a top.. with that the video drifted into confessions and loving declarations and Cats heart fluttered unable to do anything but fall in love with the pair. Listening to Kara talk completely unguarded had made her appreciate her assistant even more, she'd always wished Kara would eventually talk to her like that but perhaps it was just **too intimate** for her outside of the bedroom..to bare her soul and let her walls down completely. It had given Cat a different perspective, _sympathetic_ as realisation hit on just how much Kara's identity and power really effected every facet of her life and not always for the good reasons you'd come to expect. _Food for thought_.. Cat murmured.

Upon watching the second video she really was taken aback, _who knew_ she thought as she watched the sheer ferocity in her assistants eyes. They where set ablaze and most certainly **alien**. She could see the adrenaline pumping and even Cat was struggling to stay in control… _simply put_ the video was hot and very _arousing_. Cat couldn't help but feel a little jealous.. not entirely sure if it was from the dominance displayed or at the clearly brilliant sex they where having. _I didn't think she had it in her_ … Cat thought impressed.

Back at LCorp everyone but Jess had gone home, she'd brought Thai food and then potstickers hoping it would cheer Kara up. Jess had guessed who Kara really was after she caught the not so tactile superhero superspeeding into Lena's office one time dressed in that preppy Danvers chic, clearly too distracted by Lena to even notice she was there… _of course Kara didn't know that_. Lena looked over appreciatively with knowing eyes, understanding Jess's noble intentions and so... let her go home to her family. Witnessing how far Jess had gone all day in attempt to protect the couple, thus she made a mental note to be certain it reflected in a pay rise.

Finally alone Lena sat cuddling into Kara on the white plush office sofa, concerned as she watched Kara only barely pick at her food. She hadn't said much all day and Lena was worried she was withdrawing into herself. Forcing Kara to eat as much as possible prior to calling her guards asking them to stay at the residence. Kara picked her up and they both flew home. Following Kara into the bedroom watching as she just stood there staring at the bed. Determined Lena rifled through the pile of brand new clothing that had been left on the kitchen counter until she found a pair of shorts and a tank, they both had the El- crest emblazoned and she knew that her other personal assistant _Rachel_ was clearly messing with her ...she'd obviously figured out who they had been for… Lena was a little miffed, although rationally she knew it was meant as harmless fun and not at all untoward she couldn't help but feel it wasn't the time for jokes. Grabbing them anyway she went back to find Kara sitting on the bed, eyes glazed over.

Kneeling down she started undressing her, removing her shoes, tights.. working her way up until she was sat in her underwear. She removed her bra and lifted the tank top over Kara's head and then the shorts over her legs. Guiding Kara into bed she tucked her up and left her with a kiss to her forehead. Walking back into the kitchen, unwinding by pouring herself a glass of wine, she started the futile attempt at folding the clothes she'd gotten for Kara... _she'll only mess them up as soon as she sticks her arm in the drawer._ Humming she lifted her head as muffled sounds started coming from the bedroom, hurrying over she found Kara sobbing into the sheets. Climbing under not a care for her business attire she held Kara against her chest as she cried. Lena couldn't help but let a few tears fall of her own, she knew she had to be strong for Kara but seeing her like this was breaking her heart.

Eventually she drifted back into a restless sleep and Lena finished up packing the new things for her girlfriend into both the closet and bathroom before she changed herself and curled up against the warm Kryptonian leading to a partial slumber of her own.

* * *

Lena woke to vile shouting coming in through the windows, daring to look down the same paparazzi and members of the public where swarming the ground below, **even more** than had been at LCorp yesterday..

Sighing she let Kara sleep in, making her way into the kitchen to cook some bacon and pancakes hoping it would do something to help perk the gentle Kryptonian up. Hearing a crash she found Kara sobbing.. lying naked across the bathroom floor covered in glass from the shower door. She must've accidentally walked right into it.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetheart your okay." Lena cooed as she tried to push her partner off the floor grabbing a towel to cover the glass so she didn't cut herself… Kara may be indestructible but Lena certainly wasn't. Leading Kara out of the bathroom and down the hall she found herself in the guest bathroom as she propped Kara against the sink, turning on the taps.. she filled the bathtub with rose scented bubble bath. Leading Kara over she proceeded to strip herself, sitting down inside the tub with her back against the side bringing Kara flush against her skin…the little spoon. Kara sighed and tucked her head into Lena's neck instantly calmed by way of inhaling her scent.

Lena waited patiently happy to hold and comfort Kara here forever if she had too. They'd been in twenty minutes before she decided to push her luck and talk to Kara hoping it might help her if she opened up.

Lovingly she caressed the top of her head as she asked "Sweetheart, do you want to talk to me? Maybe tell me what's wrong?"

There was a pause and she could tell Kara was debating it.

Finally Kara turned hugging into her side before looking away from Lena as she opened her mouth "I ah I I."

"Sssh it's okay take it slow.." Lena comforted

"Ourr our - they've taken our most intimate moments lee, they've ruined everything f-for us.." she stuttered.

Lena's brows furrowed "you think I won't want to still be with you after this, have sex with you after this?"

Kara nodded

Lena leaned in holding Kara's face between her hands as she looked lovingly into blue eyes… "Oh Kara I'll always want to be with you, in any way you'll have me, I love you that'll never change."

Kara looked dumbfounded "b-but i was t the one who ssuggested the c-camera..it's my fault h-how d don't you hate me?"

Lena was taken aback "I could never hate you, ever.. period. I'd also never blame you for wanting to keep something for us to remember those moments by…the only person in the wrong here is the creep who stole them from us, he's the one I hate…for doing this to you."

Kara looked up sniffling and Lena pulled her in for a kiss. They both ended up rocking together in the water as they came gently showing each other their love.

Once finished Kara was looking a little brighter, so they dried each other off. Getting dressed into shorts as Kara sneakily stole one of Lena's MIT t shirts.

Face finally lighting up, she caught the aroma of pancakes that Lena had cooked earlier wafting down the hall, they may be cold now but they where no less tasty. Kara inhaled her plate between gulping down glasses of chocolate milk.

A buzz at the door knocked them from their morning as Lena checked the screen. Pressing the button to allow them up, It happened to be Jess along with her other personal assistant _Rachel_ and surprising them all one Cat Grant.

As soon as the elevator opened Cat strolled in removing her sunglasses taking a look around appreciatively before continuing "a little minimal for my tastes but you have an excellent eye."

Lena smirked and nodded looking over to Jess who had already set up her laptop on the counter typing away. Rachel was stood by the door hugging bags against her chest eyes wide in awe. Lena looked in the same direction and realised she was staring straight at Kara, who now had her hand in a packet of m&ms too distracted by the chocolate to notice.

"Babe why don't you say hello to Rachel and help her with the bags whilst I get everyone a drink." Kara looked up and nodded before she turned to a trembling Rachel and understood what Lena had asked.

Kara walked over beaming at Rachel hoping to reassure the young woman, before lifting up her hands to take the bags and say hello. It took a second for Rachel's brain to catch up… _Supergirl was stood there in nothing but shorts and a damn tshirt, looking so cute and taller than she had expected…..those videos where right her body was goddayumm fine_. Rachel's brain was in overdrive until she caught Supergirl's gaze, the Girl of Steel had a brow raised smirk across her features clearly noticing how frazzled she was and how she'd just been checking her out… _shit_.

Still short circuiting she mumbled "ah those are for you, just some extra clothing and toiletries I picked up.. I hope they're ok."

That's when Rachel had yet another internal crisis of sorts and realised .. _I know what stuff she uses, oh my god I was right I know what she likes to buy and wear…l have intimate knowledge of Supergirl…i'm sooo buying myself that perfume now I know how she smells_.. Rachel was internally combusting fangirling if you can call it that at the sheer notion she knew the girl of steel.. she'd had a crush for years and the whole situation was unraveling her like a ball of string.

That's when she felt a smooth hand on her shoulder rubbing in soothing circles, she looked up and met Supergirl's eyes who smiled.. warmth radiating off her being _because of course she would, she'd be the one to comfort a total stranger.._ as Rachel looked deeper searching the crystal blues she could see now the profound sadness that lay there…with that she crumbled… Supergirl needed a hug... _I need to be the one to comfort her now._

Jumping over Rachel held herself tightly around Kara's stomach burying her head against the Supers chest. For a moment Supergirl stood stiffly not expecting _that_ until she chuckled glancing at Lena who had her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. Grinning she pulled Rachel over to the sofa and let the girl snuggle into her, resting her head on hers.

They sat like that for over an hour enjoying each others comfort, it should be weird... Kara not knowing who she was but all she could think was how much she'd needed this… _the young girl had obviously seen right through her._

Lena was planning a press conference with Jess to coincide with Catco's exclusive. They'd been talking it over, arranging the finer points as Kara and Rachel had stayed on the sofa. Finally they'd decided she was needed in the kitchen... Lena glanced between Jess and Cat then over to Kara knowing she needed to call Kara something in order to reaffirm their relationship but also remind everyone in the room not to accidentally slip and call her by her real name in front of Rachel. Lena knew Jess had secretly known and she had a sneaking suspicion that Cat was clearly just pretending for Kara's sake so with that she went with ..

"Zor-El we need you in the kitchen" ..hoping Kara would catch on.

Kara startled hearing her own last name…. _her fathers name_.

She looked up to three pairs of eyes looking at her, as Cat smirked quietly.

Kara nodded before resting both palms on Rachel manoeuvring from underneath her as she dozed _clearly needing the rest_. Lena smirked teasing "enjoyed spooning another woman I see" Kara chuckled walking over to Lena planting a kiss on her cheek. "Mm of course I did, but she isn't you, so you have nothing to worry about."

Cat coughed "ok you too enough with the PDA, before we all vomit."

With that the whole table burst out laughing including the one and only **Cat Grant Queen of all Media**..


	3. Chapter 3

The time had come for Supergirl to face the world… it had been a few days since the phone hack and with all of the fuss Kara had wallowed in self pity, spending most of those days hiding from embarrassment inside the penthouse and eating her body weight in ice cream… _who can blame her really._ She was too mortified to even _attempt_ to see her friends and sadly…that included Alex. Alex had tried talking to her …but respectfully Kara had shut her down, only communicating when needing to discuss DEO related business… she was far too nauseous at the prospect that her sister might've actually seen it. Alex to her credit was a lot calmer than you might have come to expect from a battle worn knife wielding secret agent. Acknowledging Kara's inherent need for space understanding that eventually _she would come to her,_ besides all things considered she was just **far** too busy trying to reign in the chaos those viral videos had caused.

* * *

Everyone had seen her orgasm….everyone has seen her orgasm….everyo "Mhm can you settle down now pleasee" Lena's voice echoed from the podium as reporters shuffled, ramming into each other firing questions and accusations at her on every front imaginable … loud enough to shut down Kara's internal monologue _for the time being at least_.

Kara was floating just high enough that no one would notice… the perfect birds eye view into the abyss below. She was not looking forward to this… nuh uh. Lena was having trouble gathering the crowds attention, they were far too busy squabbling and throwing words like 'seductress and untrustworthy' around along with much more detailed discriptive language that made Kara's blood boil.

Deciding that enough was enough…

Cracking the air below she thundered down hard onto the platform, energy thrumming through her fingertips. Her brow was sharp, her gaze was heavy and her lips where drawn into a thin line to coincide with her very angled jawline. The crowd silenced immediately, shock evident on people's faces as Kara scanned the crowd. Walking forward she moved slowly the ground shaking with every step she took, cape snapping behind her, thrashing against her boots. She wasn't happy, that much was clear.

As she reached the podium the tension in the air was palpable. Participants in the crowd either holding their breath or cowering.. unsure what they should expect next. Lena moved to the side allowing for Kara to step up to the microphone. Laying her hands out in front either side of the stand, she stood tall, proud and **powerful**.

Booming she started "Good Evening National City" her voice bellowed. Clearing her throat .."As you are aware.. I am here today to discuss the complete violation into both my own and Miss Luthors personal lives. I understand you all have questions.. I only ask that you settle down, be respectful and are patient enough to wait until after we've finished talking to broach them."

She paused before continuing..  
"Two days ago I received the news that Miss Luthors personal cell phone had been hacked and that ultimately our private property had been stolen… i'd like to reaffirm the word **stolen** because many news outlets prefer to report on the footage itself rather than the criminal acts used to obtain it.. I'd also like to add in case of any lingering doubts that with a heavy heart neither of us intended for this material to be shown to the public and therefore legal action has been persued along with an ongoing FBI investigation to find the culprit."

Spying the crowd _Alex was roaming._ Theyspotted each other, thus Alex gave Kara a thumbs up catching her eye as she glanced over, softening slightly...

Sighing…  
"I would also like to announce _officially_ my relationship and romantic involvement with Lena Luthor, and take the opportunity to say _personally_ that the accusations being made against her are false and outright wrong. They talk about our relationship as if it's some sordid affair or scandal. It's neither…"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and shook her head voice breaking slightly.. "I shouldn't have to be ashamed for being in love. I shouldn't have to justify my intimate life with any of you. Neither of us should have to be degraded and humiliated for showing our love anyway we choose to do so, especially in the privacy of our own homes."

"You forget that I have Superhearing" she tapped her ear before continuing "I've heard many of you talk behind our backs...even as I was stood here today...calling us both cruel names on topics you had no right to be discussing, like it's somehow okay, like we don't deserve a modicum of respect or decency. I understand you have a right to an opinion but their has to be a line between an opinion and bullying with an obvious purposeful intent to cause harm and discredit... _to spread damaging rumours._ My private life shouldn't be idle gossip when it puts lives on the line. I love this city and I love all of its citizens but I can't help but be saddened right now at the vulgarity being poured into it by people looking to tear my relationship with Lena apart..."

Running a hand through her hair..

"People keep claiming that she's trying to seduce me, like I don't have a mind of my own, to further some 'Luthor Agender', when I know for a fact that she's the best person I know. She is good and kind and she deserves so much more than to be judged by her families actions. I've also seen the tv debates and paparazzi talking like they are entitled to my body or an even further look into our intimate lives…. Something neither of us have consented too."

Swallowing..

"…My home planet Krypton was quite conservative ..Intimate relations where sacred, to me **they are** sacred and an important spiritual part of our bond that we share together." Kara glancing at Lena gestured her hands between the two of them.

"I'm only telling you that in order to **hope** that you might understand the reality, meaning and levity behind this whole situation we find ourselves in... at how devastating it is and could still be to everyone involved. That the reason I keep myself so private is for nothing other than to protect those that are close to me...to keep them safe. That maybe just maybe you'll choose a different path moving forward and to show you all that it wasn't at all intentional on our part, that we seriously didn't mean to offend anyone. That I can still be an important role model to young women and girls..."

Straightening herself..

"Woman should be empowered by choice.. by having the freedom to choose whether or not to embrace their own sexuality. Rather than being shamed for it when it's a normal part of everyday life. To reference something a friend once told me… we all need to stand up, to own our power."

Taking a breath and switching tactics...

"Same sex relations, weren't the same on Krypton. Our religion didn't prohibit love...it shouldn't have too..so please stop with the excuse that somehow our love is wrong or that 'I'm warping the youth of today' because quite frankly it's the homophobia, xenophobia... you that are doing that all by yourselves. Embrace love, embrace kindness and most of all embrace **hope."**

 _"El-Mayarah..."_

Once satisfied they'd all been throughly chastised she reached over and squeezed Lena's hand shoulders slumping forward as she let out that breath she'd been holding. Pulling Lena forward to close the gap between them she smiled. "Now.. any questions?"

The cameras flashing chaotically as they stood for over thirty minutes taking questions from around the stage. Kara continued to press for privacy, acknowledging the affect it has had on her super duties, understanding that _it was most likely a pointless request._ Shocked at herself for how she'd handled the conference, more stoic leader than the cheery bubbly superhero she is sometimes known to be. Seeing the headlines, how they'd spoken over the past few days …it had riled her up terribly…she felt it was necessary to defend Lena, even if she knew that she was no damsel in distress.

The proud smug look on her girlfriends face told Kara that everything was fine though... that defending her honour was enough of a turn on that she'd probably even get the chance to _carry her over the threshold later._

Lips quirking, tension mounted between the two as they stood tall, not batting an eyelid or backing down to any of the sometimes _brash_ press.

They could get through this... together.

* * *

"Wow, Really Kar?" Kara grimaced, driven from her thoughts by an exasperated Alex standing by the door waving her arms up and down clearly pointing out her state of undress. Dropping breakfast from Noonan's onto the counter she slid over and plopped down on the sofa beside Kara eyeing her silently, waiting for a response. Kara sighed and turned to face her scrunching slightly, "Ughh I know Al, okayyyyy. Stop judging me, I've had the week from absolute _hell."_ Alex frowned "you really think I don't know that? ... what do you think I've been doing? partying whilst my sisters life is ruined by some pervy hacker? I thought you knew me better than that.."

Relaxing, Kara looked guilty "what _have_ you been doing?"

Alex let out a half smile "Trying to look after you and you'd know that if you'd only had the time to talk to me."

Biting her lip Kara looked away "You saw them?"

Cheeks flaming, cargo covered knees looking very interesting at that precise moment clearing her throat "Enough of it... we had to be sure nothing was mo-...said in the heat of the moment that could be used against you, J'onn had an extraction plan in place just in case it linked Supergirl in a way we couldn't dig ourselves out of...you were ... _lucky_."

Kara's mind flickered backwards to all the times she'd heard her name brush past Lena's very beautiful and very plump lips... "More than you might think."

Scrunched in disgust "arrr Kar don't! I've had enough of my baby sisters sex life, far more than I ever wanted to know... _ever._ "

Nodding she changed the subject "Any news on the hacker? I'd still like to chuck him into the stratosphere...if your partial to a little super badminton we could use his limbs as a set of rackets."

Lightening the mood Alex laughed looking relieved her sister still had a sense of humour because _it meant she'd be okay._

Rolling her eyes and pulling her in for a hug, they squished together trying to ignore the fact Kara was still practically half naked... "We have a few leads to go on, Winn found a remote server in the Galapagos it was bouncing off, turns out whoever it was didn't do a very good job at trying to hide their IP address and Winn managed to track it all the way _back_ to National City...they're _here_ Kara"

Catching were this was going... "You think this was personal?"

Shrugging her shoulders "I don't know, but my instincts are telling me something's not right and it's been gnawing at me all week... I don't think this was just some random dude who wanted the goss' or had some sort of 'Luthor revenge' fantasy and it wasn't blackmail I mean _no ransom_ , just a warning...it's like he wanted to be noticed _acknowledged._

 _Plus..._ I mean it's like they knew exactly where to look, knew that you guys had a thing and how to get past Lena's firewalls...not many could do that Kara not without insight... insider information."

Kara chewed on that piece of info _she was right, it wasn't for the deets._

Sure plenty hated Lena Luthor, plenty would hate to see them together but there was no 'End Goal' Cadmus wouldn't waste their time with that, there was no objective... and no one trying to extort the Luthor fortune. Their also weren't many that would own the type of resources necessary to gather enough intel to find out about the relationship... _not really._ They were both just too careful.

This was about humiliation plain and simple... it screamed _jealousy..._ reeked of something more and Kara didn't like it, not one bit.

Stuck in her thoughts, Alex unpeeled herself from a twitchy looking Kara. "Okay enough hugs for me, it was starting to get a little weird... you should definitely put on some clothes, you may be a chiselled rework of a roman statue but even I'm starting to get a little jealous."

Not moving from the stare off with the table, leaning forward as she poked at her own lip Kara mumbled "Since when haven't you been jealous of my six figure abs, I AM the money." She smirked as Alex planted a pillow to her face "your getting too arrogant for you own good."

..."Lena doesn't think so."

... "Yea and look where that got us."

* * *

Kara huffed eyebrows crinkled, slumping down further in her seat crossing her arms. Trying not to care that she'd only slept in her underwear the night before after making out with Lena, now she's definitely questioning her own decisions. "Here this'll cheer you up" throwing the bag over to Kara. In a blur of motion the bag was already on the floor torn up as Kara was munching the last of a full box of donuts, white frosting covered her mouth trailing to a heavy layer of dusting that covered her abdomen. "Whaat?" Kara stared with wide eyes at Alex as Lena appeared with an amused expression.

Leaving... Lena watched Alex go before walking forward leaning down to give her adorable girlfriend a kiss. "I take it that went better than expected."

Kneeling on the floor between Kara's legs, she looked up at two striking dazzled eyes... she'd never get enough of the way Kara looked at her. Like she was a star she'd plucked from the sky... to be cherished and adorned. So full of love... _almost_ as much as that box of donuts.

Kara nodded.

Grinning she splayed her hands over Kara's thighs as she watched as Kara ate the very last section of donut, she couldn't help but tease "you do know that you have a happy trail made of frosting now don't you?"

Shrugging Kara's bouncy innocent look turned positively devious "Well... maybe you could help me to lick it off."


	4. The Article

Catco Worldwide Media

 ** _A Super and a Luthor, Who'd have thought it?_**

 _Catherine Jane Grant_

Was it a scandal? Or perhaps merely a story of two star crossed lovers...

Watching the news last weekend, you may be inclined to believe that the first statement may seem more tangible. Often when two women embrace their own sexual power, we the public, cower in uncertainty. We listen to the grumblings of those sharpening their misogynistic teeth, the crocodiles in cufflinks and tie pins over at trump tower. Without taking a moment to think for ourselves... to remove our mind from common societal norms and gender biases, to stop conforming long enough to understand what the truth of the matter may actually be.

To understand the fact that two consenting adults who also happen to be 'in love' did nothing wrong. See.. making a home movie to entertain your partner has existed in one form or another since the dawn of time or _at least_ from the moment camera's happen to be invented. If not a provocative photograph of a woman in ruby red lipstick and thigh highs, from the time a women's only job was to exist inside the kitchen, to the techno backdrop of a retro polaroid... for decades we've been exploiting various stages of technology for our own personal satisfaction and gratification. However, the difference between that and footage today during 'the technological age' is stark only in that a persons privacy can also be exploited more readily. Hacking into someone's private phone put simply, is the modern equivalent of breaking into someone's house and crawling under a strangers bed to steal a shoebox full of their most personal and intimate effects.

General consensus surrounding these topics suggests that one is unacceptable and one is fair game, this is the type of hypocrisy we are needing to eradicate in order to help improve upon societies moral compass. That until we remove our biases, our binary and linear way of thinking we have no realistic way to move our society forward. That being said I still and always will hold out hope that future generations will inevitably learn from our own mistakes. That people like Supergirl who's absolute morality and endless bounds of cheerful optimism will continue to lead us into that brighter age, that people like Lena Luthor whose pioneering advancements and expertise inside the engineering field will hold the world up on a pedestal setting an example to those of us who wish to stay locked away inside a restrictive and questionable past.

Does Supergirl not retain her heroic status purely because she's had sex? Due to societal criticisms she isn't considered innocent and pure, so thus should she forego saving people? Shouldn't she be able to have an intimate life of her own just like you or I? Don't we want our heroine to be happy?

Does sex make Lena Luthor more 'Evil' for merely entertaining the idea that she should be allowed to love and be loved?

But then again wouldn't it just be as shocking if neither entertained the notion of self pleasure and sexual arousal. That if either of them actually turned out to be Asexual or Virginial that we would be judging them all the same...

No one can ever possibly win this zero sum game, either way judgement and scrutiny are inevitable. Until we stand back, stop criticising and take a look inwards at ourselves we will never be able to get past petty bickering, bullying and so called 'scandal'. So I emplore you, say no to that niggling demon at the back of your mind telling you that pink is for girls, men can't cry or women can't be sexual beings without being considered a predatory seductress. Sexuality is not a negative trait and neither is the Asexual spectrum or bending the rules.

Stand up, Have hope, be who you want to be and first and foremost own your godamn power.

* * *

[Further into the article speaking on some of the gossip shows, news sites and how they phish for more detail purposefully choosing to place themselves inside anothers relationship ...]

Those controversial comments cannot be more far from the truth. That's not down to political bias no.. I may have founded the Supers legacy but even I can see when two people are just inherently meant to be. From the footage that was leaked it's clear that they have a spark of sorts, a passion ...a burning lust. We see a side of them, derived from sexual energy and that's why we can't help but quote the word 'scandal' in disgust before we've had the chance to understand what was took.

Rationally we know, there is more to a person than one's sexual appetite, but that hasn't stopped the slander or our inherent insertion into an intense and private matter. One thing I've found no matter the person is that the cost is always the same.

It takes ones vulnerability, their intimate truths and rips them open for the world to use with a watchful eye as it presses them against a magnifying glass, the planets arms dangling proceeding to taunt and throw rotten tomatoes in disgrace for choosing to simply 'live their lives.'

But what's disgraceful is the vile hacker, trying to shame, humiliate and degrade. Action is necessary to find justice for two people who's souls have irreparably changed and will never ever be the same. Status no longer applies when it comes down to the impact such a thing can have on mental health and their own personal psyche.

* * *

Sneaking into the bullpen dressed for the first time in her new 'casual' clothing pretending just for a moment to still be 'Kara Danvers', Kara can't help but be in awe at the elegance in which Cat holds herself when surrounded in such chaos. Watching Cats routine, it doesn't matter how long the young kryptonian girl has worked here because she's forever flawed at how effortlessly everything gets done. _Story, layouts, photos... Cat even proof reads it all again before sending it over to print._

Walking into Cats office Kara finds the woman herself chugging bulletproof coffee, three pairs of glasses tucked into perfectly managed hair. James's new photographs of the cute 'super' power couple spread across the table awaiting a critical eye.

Humming a feline pursed her lips "What do you think?"

Flicking a set of now pastel blues over numous variations, Kara's breath catches at one in particular. Chuckling Cat murmurs.. "Yes that's precisely the one I thought."

An hour later Kara switches outfits returning with a Luthor brunette in toe, both sat discreetly on the Catco balcony answering questions...

* * *

 _ **The Interview**_

C: So how are you both doing after the events of last weekend?

S: Um ok I think we're both finally coming to terms with it in our own way

L: I agree, as horrific as the experience and intrusion may be, I think we've managed to find a way to work through it and come out stronger together.

C: What are your feelings now that you've both had time to sit and reflect?

S: I still feel like it was an incredible violation but I'm no longer holding onto any of that resentment or negative emotion

L: Same. It hit you hard didn't it? I think the worst part of it for me was witnessing the effect it had her, she's the love of my life, I'm used to the negative press and their intrusive nature... even if I never wanted something like this to happen, I think I was more equipped to deal with something so drastic.

S: Yea I'm not ashamed to admit that it was difficult for me to cope with at the beginning and that it took me a moment to get my bearings back after a situation such as that. I- sex is a very personal thing... it's a moment your raw and vulnerable and being intimate with someone... you have to trust them explicitly. Having the world suddenly invited into that without our permission was incredibly disconcerting and violating to me.

L: I think also the stigma surrounding sex... the reaction people had and the bullying we saw afterwards over something we did together, that we cherished was difficult to absorb.

S: Your so right, I mean we recorded those videos together for a reason... we wanted to keep something to remind us of those moments together, special intimate moments between two people. As explicit as they may be it was just us showing our love to each other, it shouldn't be deemed lewd and looked down upon. It's a natural part of life... we all have bodies, have sex, we just made the mistake of keeping it on our phones instead of our sock drawer or something... we won't be doing that again.

L: Darling there's no room in the sock drawer, you've taken up too much space with your absurdly loud and colourful ones that are covered with cartoon pizzas.

S: Hey! Don't diss the socks... I know you like them... your heartbeat gives you away!

L: I think they're cute.

C: You mentioned in your speech at the press conference how the reason you keep yourself so private is to protect those you love, could you expand on that?

S: Sure, being Supergirl... I have to fight some of the worst criminals in the galaxy, even though my main goal is to first and foremost save and rescue people... talk them down.. there's still moments I inevitably have to go into battle and fight an armed human or rogue alien who would love nothing more than to bring me harm ...to harm me through those I love. There's a risk and a warning label that comes with knowing me. I'm fine with putting myself out there, I know the dangers... I know what it could cost. What I'm not fine with is purposely putting innocent people in jeopardy, so if I can limit that significantly by keeping up the mystery then so be it.

L: What you so humbly failed to mention is how selfless you truly are... it was my choice to be close to you, you didn't want me to get close in fear of me getting hurt, even when you wanted nothing more than to be with me. So I chose to risk it anyway... life's too short not to take that leap into the unknown, I'd rather any amount of lifetime with you than living a long life without having ever known you. Your just too special.

S: Aw Lee! That means so so much to me! I love you!

L: I love you too!

C: So when are the wedding bells?

S: [Gawking]

L: ahah I think it's probably a little soon to be thinking about that, but I'd like nothing more in the future.

S: Vot Rao Khuhp Shim rrip bem nim! RAO te... :Zrhueiao- Zrhymin!

C: May I ask what she was saying?

L: That was her professing her love to me...

C: Now I'm going to take advantage of having you both in the room together...

S: Uh oh why do I sense something bad is coming?

L: Babe ... I'm sure it'll be fine.

C: You don't have to worry ... I just thought I could ask you a round of questions pertaining to each others likes, dislikes and suchlike... hobbies, annoying pet peeves, what exactly a Super does on her downtime... that sort of thing..

S: Oh RAO, why do I get the feeling Lena's gonna love this part of the interview...

L: Because I get to tease you about all your adorable habits and traits that everyone is just pining to know.

S: Ughh Lee... don't ... I see that look... your plotting I just know it.

L: I just wanted to say how superb I really think it is when I get to watch you sleep floating at 3:30 In the morning...

S: Whyyyyyy... my powers-I ha- do not float! Leeeeee ITS NOT MY FAULT I FORGET ABOUT GRAVITY WHEN IM STILL SLEEPING.

S: Also Don't think I can't see you with that phone... what are yo-

-Instagrams Picture-

L: I think that'll keep them satisfied for the time being

S: [pouts]

C: What's one thing people would be surprised to learn about the both of you?

L: How messy Supergirl is...

-grinning-

S: How gentle, caring and warm Lena is under that bossy CEO exterior.

L: Aw, darling.. but I know how much you like my bossy CEO exterior...

S: Uh huh... _anyways_.. I just meant to say everyone assumes she's this cold hard mean person because she's a Luthor and sure she can stand up for herself alright but she's actually such a dork it's unbelievable.

L: You've got to be kidding me, your the biggest dork I know! who's the one quoting game of thrones at me the minute I walk through the door.

S: Says miss 'forever a ravenclaw' over here...

S: oooo did I forget to mention how much she crushes on snape, i personally think it's the black hair and slythrin vibes that get her going.

L: Remind me never to mention things like that to you again.

C: What do either of you like to do in your downtime?

L: I like to read, other than that we're quite boring lots of Netflix and food...

S: I like to paint, it's not something I often thought of on Krypton, we where a house of science and discovery. The arts never entered the equation. Once I landed here I was introduced to it as a way of remembrance. I could paint the far away landscapes and faces that as a child I feared one day I might forget.

C: How about pet peeves?

S: The fact Lena forgets to eat, Rao it's infuriating!

L: That you always forget to put the cap back onto the toothpaste, it takes you ten seconds to do more than half of what I've managed the whole night yet you can't spare another nano second to screw it back on...

S: I do not have time to screw!

L: [bursts into laughter]

S: ... wait I do like to screw! No- damnit that came out wrong!


End file.
